gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Takisas
RE: Most/all our navboxes are protected to prevent vandalism/messy/unorganized edits. And watch your mouth, boy http://gta.wikia.com/Template_talk:LawNav?diff=prev&oldid=500206. If I'll ever see you leaving such message on a talk page again, you'll get blocked, understood? There are more civil ways to ask for unlocking a page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I've unlocked the template, do what you wanted to do with it. But next time, remember to stay civil. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Hey, I saw your picture in the article National Office of Security Enforcement, I had to remove because it doesn't follow the Image policy, to proceed, you should remove the black stripes, add a proper name (NOOSE-Officer-GTAV.jpg) and add a license (A screenshot from GTA V), then it should be okay. (talk) 16:13, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Monk Talk 07:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) This image was uploaded with an improper name and no license. Please be sure to follow the Media Policy before uploading any further images. Any further violations of the Policy will result in a three-day ban. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any other member of Staff. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:08, December 20, 2015 (UTC) |1 week}} Monk Talk 10:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Apology and Question about other wikis I'm sorry for violating the image policy. I was offline by the time the warnings came out. It's also because for a while I've been adding images to other wikis such as: * Black Wiki * Kuma Games Wiki * Sniper: Ghost Warrior Wiki * Operation Flashpoint Wiki * True Crime Wiki * Driver Wiki For some reason the administer of those wikis didn't cheek those images. Now I'm beginning to doubt if there is any administer to cheek anything. Come to think of it, I never received anything about an image policy on those wikis. Also, on some of those wikis, I felt I was the only User. I've also been on other unmentioned wikis in a state like the ones I just mentioned. What do you make of these wikis? 12/23/15 6:13 PM Hello Did anybody see my apology? I really am sorry. Please lower my block. give me one last chance to redeem myself. I'm really sorry. Please? Pretty please? find it in your heart to give me this chance? really search deep in your heart to give me a chance. I'll do it right now. I'll read the policy over and over again. I'll do anything for you, this wiki, and all others. I didn't mean to ignore the warnings. I was so excited to show these pictures I took with the snapamatic that I forgot to check my talk page where the warning were sent. By the time the warnings came out, I turned off my computer and went to bed because I had school tomorrow. 12/25/15 4:59 AM Block reversion I feel compassionate enough to give you one final chance. Please do not create any further Sockpuppet accounts or your permanent block will be reinstated. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:51, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I see that I have dealt with what I believe to be your other account in the past. I will not be unblocking that account, as having multiple accounts for no legitimate reason is not permitted on the GTA Wiki. Also, if a Staff member reverts your edit(s), please do not immediately undo them: discuss the matter with the Staff member in question, and explain to him/her why you believe that your edit(s) should remain. Follow these guidelines, and you can surely become a respected editor. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC)